Family Issues
by Christeigh
Summary: Teddy is caught with a mysterious girl that he won't answer questions about. What will Ana and Christian do?
1. Chapter 1

Family Issues

**CPOV**

Ana and I had been living peacefully with our two children Teddy and Phoebe for twelve blissful years, and then Ted hit thirteen. Phoebe was still my baby girl, but it could only be a matter of time before she turned into an insolent pain. Teddy is very incessant that we call him Ted, because "he is a grown man!". Yet that didn't stop him from refusing to do his own laundry or clean up his own messes. Every single day Ana and I sent the kids to school, took a huge breath of relief, and then fretted over their return. Just this morning, Ted had told us that he wasn't coming home after school because he had to do, " stuff". This was followed by dodging of our questions, and a quick dash out the door. Ana had been worrying over it all day, while I had already let Taylor know that we would be following him after school to see what exactly he was up to. I was very concerned, because for the last month or two, he had been extremely secretive. His phone was always inside his hand and I don't think he could have spent less time with us if he tried. Every effort that Ana and I tried, was immediately shot down. My mind went to all of my normal lengths, including drug or alcohol use. I hoped that today, I would finally have the answers that I really needed. All I knew that the activities I got into when I was his age fucked me up royally, and I didn't want that to happen to my son. The time had come for Taylor and I to tail Ted and I was extremely nervous. I of course needed my answers, but I was very scared over what I may find.

I climbed in the car behind Taylor and directed him to the school. We stopped a hundred feet away from the door and watched him walk down the stairs, look over his shoulder and hurry away towards the city. My heart sunk a little bit lower every step closer we got to the part of the city notorious for drugs. Suddenly, though he veered quickly left and started over to a much more safe area. He stopped at a condo of sorts with no cars in front of it, absolutely no indication of anyone over eighteen anywhere near. The door opened and a girl around his age, raced to him, jumping into his arms and tangling a hand in his hair. My eyes must have jumped out of my head as I took in the sight in front of me. Teddy swung her around, planting a kiss on her that no thirteen, going on fourteen year old should be able to manage. I was too far away to hear what he said but it must have been funny because she threw her head back and laughed. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the door and shut it behind them. I was torn between jumping out of the car and demanding answers, or biding my time to work this out the best way possible. The self control that Ana had taught me barely persevered and I directed Taylor back home to discuss our options. All I knew that there would be a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do.

**AN: If you like this, review and I'll continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Family Issues

**CPOV**

I fumed the entire ride home, and when I got home Ana was waiting for me.

" How did it go? Did you find out what he was doing?" She asked nervously. I guessed she could see in my eyes just how angry I was because she wrapped her arms around in what was a calming gesture.

" Well, I followed him after school to a girls house and all I saw before he went inside was him kissing the girl like I kiss you!" Ana gasped in surprise and I knew she was feeling exactly what I was. Angry, that Ted had lied to us, wondering how long this had been going on, and intense sadness over the fact that our son was growing up so fast.

" He's only thirteen! How does he know what he's doing? Was it really that intense?"

" I have no idea how he knew what he was doing! There's no way in hell that was a first kiss! It was so intense that I almost wanted to look away it was so intimate!" Ana was about to say something else when we were interrupted by a slamming door. We both turned around to face Ted and he looked at us with an always defiant half glare.

" What?" He asked with enough attitude for twenty people.

" Come here Ted, we need to talk to you." I said.

" Look, I'm busy right now so I'm going to my room."

" Like hell you are! You will come here right now because I said so!" He sighed and flopped onto the couch.

" Do you have something you want to tell us Ted?" Ana asked him. He rolled his eyes at us.

" Well there's obviously something you want me to tell you, so what is it?" His insolence was really getting on my nerves. I was grateful that it was Friday and Phoebe was staying over at Kate and Elliot's with Ava, because it looked like this was going to take forever.

" Would you like to tell us whose house you were at this afternoon?" For the first time in months, we saw the cool guy composure slip from his face. He turned to me and glared.

" You were following me weren't you?" He accused me.

" You're damn straight I followed you! You're my son and I will follow you if I want to!"

" You had no right to do that! Leave me alone! I hate you!" He jumped up and went to run upstairs but I grabbed his wrist.

" Sit your ass down! I didn't tell you that you could leave yet! What is her name and how long have you known her?" I questioned him. He glared at me.

" Go to hell!" He cursed at me before leaping up and rushing out the door. I jumped up after him but he was already gone. Ana looked at me in horror.

" Where did he go?"

" Probably back to his little whore's house!" I spat.

" Well do we go after him or do we let him come back on his own?" She asked.

" Well maybe he needs a little taste of the real world. If he hasn't come back in an hour then we will go after him." She nodded her head and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Me, I sat down and stared at the door just waiting for the moment coming.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing! Is my writing up to par? Where do you want to see this story going?**


	3. Chapter 3

Family Issues

**Teddy POV**

The surge of adrenaline rushing through my body propelled me out the door and down the street. It was only two miles to the nearest bus stop and as a cross country star I made it there in ten minutes. Hopping on the bus I made my way to the back bus. Sitting down I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

" Ted?" Her angelic voice filled my ear, and immediately I felt more relax. I wasn't worried about my asshole parents, or the huge test I had tomorrow. She balanced me.

" Yeah it's me, my parents know about you. " I heard her gasp. " It's okay. I'm pretty sure they think it's just a crush, so I think we'll be okay."

" Are you sure? Where are you?"

" Yeah I'm pretty sure. I'm on the bus. Can I come to your place?"

" Of course you can come over! My dad shouldn't be home for another couple of hours, so you'll be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Alright I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and sat back in my seat. As of right now, I had no plans to go back home tonight. Giving them the chance to miss me will make it much easier for me when I can no longer dodge their questions. After about twenty minutes, the bus finally made it to the closest stop to her house. Heading out to the street, I couldn't help but wonder whether my dad had already sent out the hounds after me.

**Ana POV**

Having your first born child be so furious with you that he leaves, is not a good feeling at all. Christian is obviously fuming, and he is on his third glass of wine. Me, I'm a nervous wreck. I have alternated between anger at the sheer insolence of my son, and absolute sadness over how fast as he was growing up. No thirteen year old should seem so angry all the time. I feel like every time I talk to him he is watching every word he's saying to keep some sort of secret. It is a relief to know that it isn't drugs that he's so secretive about. However, knowing that he is making out with girls is extremely scary for me. It seems like just yesterday all he wanted to do was play hide and seek with Christian and I. A part of me needs to know exactly who she is, what she is to Teddy, and how long it's been going on. The other part of me wanted to be kept in the dark forever. I didn't want to face that my thirteen year old is behaving like an adult. Sadly, I knew that my role as a parent was to get everything figured out. I sighed and grabbed my mug. Heading out to the living room, I climbed into Christian's lap, nuzzling my head into his neck.

" How serious do you think they are?" I asked him.

" I don't know but you should have seen the way he held her! He held her like I held you after I got you back from that bastard Jack." I shuddered just thinking of the time I spent with Jack.

" But he's only thirteen! How could he have that much affection for someone?" I felt him shrug.

" Honestly Ana, I've been wondering that myself. When I was his age, I was learning how to fuck, not love. I wasn't ready for that kind of connection until I met you." A small smile graced my lips at his openness, while I also cringed at the mention of Mrs. Robinson.

" It's been forty- five minutes, should we start getting ready to go after him?"

" No, I've changed my mind. If he thinks he so grown up then he will come home on his own. I give him a day until he comes crawling back."

" We can't just leave him out there on his own!" I said shocked.

" Oh I know! I'll send someone out to track him down and make sure he stays out of trouble." That was a small relief, but I was still very worried for him. I nodded at Christian.

" I'm going to go to bed." I said, standing up.

" I guess I'll join you."

" You guess? How about you'd love to join me!" I said wiggling my ass at him. I heard him swallow even though my back was to him.

" Don't test me Ana." He warned, in a deep seductive voice, " I'm up to the challenge." I felt my inner goddess stir from her worrisome state. I sprinted up the stairs and felt him running up behind me. He grabbed me around the waist, and picked me up. Carrying me to our bed he dropped me, and pinned my arms over my head.

" How about some vanilla, Mrs. Grey?" He whispered in my ear. I moaned before responding.

" Sounds great Mr. Grey." I said back. Slowing he pulled my dress up over my head, leaving me in my matching lace baby blue bra and panties.

" I love this color on you!" He exclaimed, " But I think it would look much better on the floor!" With that he unsnapped my bra and pulled my underwear down. He started teasing my nipples with his fingers. I closed my eyes and sighed. His tongue slowly circled my nipples, nipping them every great once in a while. Running his hands down my body, I could feel myself getting goose bumps. All of a sudden, two fingers plunged in to my core. I screamed out in pleasure. Pumping in and out faster and faster, pushing my closer and closer to my orgasm. Just as I was really getting into, grinding against him, he pulled his fingers out. I moaned in frustration, but I didn't have to wait long. Following the sound of a zipper being unzipped, his swollen member plunged inside of me. I sat up and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him onto the bed. I rolled on top of him and took control. Riding him hard and fast, I climbed closer to my orgasm. Judging by the look on his face, he was getting close too.

" Oh God, Christian! I'm so close!"

" Me too, Ana! Oh my god here it comes! Ah ANNNNAAAAA!" We both screamed out in ecstasy as we came together. Falling back against the pillows, we both started breathing heavily.

" Oh shit Ana! You are so fucking beautiful! I love you!"

" I love you too, Christian!" With that I cuddled up against him and I felt relaxed but not entirely happy. Only the return of my son could make me truly happy.


End file.
